bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
King Beetle
The King Beetle is a boss mob that resides in its lair. It has a large amount of health. Killing it rewards 50,000 Honey, 5 Gumdrops, 3 Royal Jelly and a Ticket for the first time and 50,000 Honey, a Royal Jelly, 250 Battle Points, 5 Gumdrops, and a Ticket every time you defeat it after that. It re-spawns after 48 hours of being killed. Having more luck increases the amount of honey received. The player has 5 minutes to defeat it, and if they cannot defeat it in under 5 minutes, the King Beetle will instantly re-spawn with full health. (This is very rare, though: most of the time, the player will have either died or succeeded long before the 5 minutes are up.) Strategy Defeating a King Beetle is hard. It will kill you several times before you succeed. (Don't even attempt to defeat it with a full bag of pollen.) There are two strategies that can be attempted: # The Hasty Method, aka the Running and Jumping Method: collect as much Haste as possible, and then run/jump around the perimeter of the lair. You will be hit a few times, but the idea is to make the hits infrequent enough that you can regenerate in between. This method can take a long time, so your Haste will eventually run out; some people find that the Parachute or Glider can help once that happens. # The Stop and Run Method: this method counts on the fact that the King Beetle has a weakness- if you click (or tap on mobile) on him, he will stop moving for a short amount of time. If you stay still when he stops (about 3 seconds), but then quickly move away, he will lunge at where you used to be, not where you're at now. Thus, this method entails running along the edge of the lair, stopping, clicking on King Beetle and watching for him to lock onto you, and then quickly jumping and running to a different point along the edge of the lair. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. Look Out For... With both methods, there are some things to watch out for. * There is a strip of red "lava" on the wall opposite the entrance/exit wall. If you touch it, you die immediately. (Patched mostly - there's no longer any lava leakage from the Noob Shop obby, although going very close to the wall may kill you.) * If you get too far from the King Beetle, your bees will follow you instead of attacking him, but if you get too close, it's very easy to get caught in his "aura". * If more than one player is trying to defeat the King Beetle at the same time, his pattern of behavior can become less predictable. It can also be hard to tell which King Beetle is "yours". For best results, wait your turn. Tips There are some things that can help you defeat the King Beetle, regardless of which strategy you choose. * Bringing along a player who has already defeated the King Beetle within the last two days will help a lot, because that player's bees can attack him for you. * Wearing any in-game hats like Propeller Hat or Beekeeper's Mask can boost walkspeed and jump power, and can reduce damage from bugs. * Collecting Rage tokens can be helpful, especially if you have fewer bees. * Like hats, some Guards give damage reduction or speed boosts. * While it is possible to defeat the King Beetle using the arrow keys to move, WASD is the suggested method, because it allows you to keep looking at the King Beetle while you're moving. * The Parachute or Glider may be used to quickly get out of the King Beetle's attack path. Trivia In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint to a code. (The clue is Song Name, which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) Category:Mobs